Is this Summer Vacation?
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: The PPG have finally turned the ruffs back to the good side and had their ending battle with the Runks and HIM...or so they think. The girls are in for a big surprise with more drama, romance, and the band competition and still where are the punks? like i said i suck with summaries...and titles. Same original pairings...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, you know what time it is? :-3 SEQUEL TIME! Now the story is called…I don't know yet…wait, wait I know it's…

TO THE STORY!

They all thought the battle was over, until they noticed Him and the Rowdyrunk boys were missing. Going to out to search for them was too much for them in their conditions so they all put it aside for now until they can get back on their feet. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Robin all made it home with the help of the boys. Each one helping the girls to their respective rooms. Everyone took a shower and started bandaging one another.

_**~With the Reds~**_

Brick was sitting on Blossom's bed flinching each time she applied ointment to his cuts and gashes. She finally finished the last wrap when Brick got up and started fixing her up as well. The silence in the room made the whole situation slightly awkward. Brick finally spoke up.

"Blossom, words can't even describe how sorry I am. Everything I did, I wish I could take back and-" She cut him off engulfing him in a hug no matter how much it hurt her aching body.

"It's okay Brick; really, I know you didn't mean to do it intentionally, all that really matters is that you and your brothers are okay now." He stood there a little shocked but quickly returned the hug. Brick immediately let go just as he felt Blossom's blood trickling down onto his arm. He quickly grabbed mended the cut and wrapped it up.

"I may love the color red and everything but I do not do blood." Blossom laughed at his little comment before heading down stairs with him on her tail. They reached the bottom and saw bubbles bright red and a goofy smiling Boomer.

"What did you two do?"

(I don't know why but I felt the reds already had their little 'love' moment back in the other story so everyone else gets there's but Brick and Blossom will get another soon)

_**~With the Blues~**_

Boomer was helping Bubbles wrap her leg when their hands brush each other's lightly causing them to blush. They stared into each other's eyes turning redder if possible.

"Um, I-I…I…" Bubbles stuttered while boomer started leaning in. They both started leaning in until a loud clash was heard making them jump. It began raining outside (I love rain!) along with thunder and lightning. Both blues were shaking lightly. Boomer began wrapping up the rest of bubbles' leg and waited for her to wrap up his arm and forehead. Her hand grazed his arm lightly while bandaging it.

"_God he has the sexiest arms ever." _Considering all the guys worked out was no excuse. Bubbles blushed even darker just thinking about it. She tried wrapping his arm the best she could without drooling over him. Once she finished she cuddled up on the soft floor staring at her toes. Without warning Boomer picked her up bridal style and began carrying her down stairs.

"Boomer jojo put me down now!" He smirked and continued walking. When he finally reached the living room he placed her down on the couch and plopped down beside her but not before earning a punch to the arm.

"Ow." Boomer began rubbing his arm and making a puppy dog face. Bubbles couldn't ignore that face so she kissed his arm.

"Better?" He stared at her before smiling.

"It would be if…" He grabbed her face and kissed her. He moved gently over her lips; as light as a feather. Bubbles was shocked at first but gave into the kiss shortly after. Boomer pulled away much to her disappointment and gave her the biggest, goofiest smile ever.

"That was AMAZING!" Just then Blossom and Brick came in.

"What did you two do?"

_**~With the Greens~**_

Buttercup was muttering a string of curse words under her breath as butch tended to the bruises on her head and body. He finished wrapping her head and started doing her arms. Butch couldn't care less if buttercup was cursing him or HIM out, he was just glad she was alright.

"That little son of a bitch, wait till I see those mother f-"

"Buttercup"

"Shutup, im ranting." He chuckled and continued wrapping up the rest of her arm. Once he was finished he sat down beside her and handed her the bandages. She snatched them out of his hand went for his torso which had a giant gash on it. She began wrapping it when she felt how hard his abs was. She started blushing bright pink, thankfully the room was slightly dark from the weather outside.

'_Damn!' _I know, I would have been thinking the same thing.

'_I never knew he was this strong…or that he had sharp teeth, he actually looks kinda hot.' _Buttercup shook her head trying to rid of the thoughts.

'_What is going on here, since when did my conscious become so dirty.'_

She sat down after wrapping the cut butch had, the blush still creeping on her face. They both sat in silence before Butch broke the ice and threw his arm around her shoulder making her blush even more.

"You know over the past 23 chapters of the other story, it was awesome." Buttercup stared at him like he grew another head before getting and heading down to the living room.

"Aw come on, don't be like that." He ran after her and grabbed her arm just before she hit the first step. He spun her around making her land in his arms. Now he could see her blush much clearly. He started smirking and began leaning in.

"Butch don't you dare." He kept edging closer.

"I mean it Butch stay away from me." He was only an inch away.

"Butc-" Butch shut her up by closing the gap between him and her. Buttercup struggled against him but slowly gave in. The kiss started off soft and sweet and shortly became passionate and fierce. Infesting one another's mouths. Buttercup ended the kiss blushing red as a tomato.

"Liked it that much?" She smacked him and flew down into the living room crossing her arms as she sat in the recliner chair. Everyone stared at her having those knowing looks on their faces.

"Oh shut up!"

_**~With the Purples~**_

"Mitch, stay still." Robin was trying bandage up Mitch's stomach and back but he kept fidgeting every time she touched him. Finally she held him down and wrapped him up as well. He already bandaged Robin up since she had only bruises and cuts here and there.

"There, are you happy now?" He didn't answer. He got up and hugged the life out of her. Mitch didn't let go for a while much to Robin's sake since she needed to breathe. She started looking like a giant plum. (Plums are purple right?) Robin was able to get his attention by kicking him in the leg.

"HEY-Oh shit." Mitch suddenly let her go dropping her to the floor. She gasped for air before staggering to her feet but what she didn't know was Mitch was bending down to help her as well so when she looked up their lips accidentally met. Both were staring at each other and blushing like crazy. They jumped back from each other without saying a word.

"I…you know."

"Uh, let's go downstairs."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Isn't it, let's go." Robin and Mitch raced downstairs trying to play off their little episode that just happened.

"Hey guys what's up, anybody up for a movie?" Mitch agreed with robin.

"Yeah, and how about that rain aint it something?" Everyone raised an eyebrow at them making them sweat drop.

"You two too?"

How you liking it so far? Tell me what you think.

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	2. sweet

Hey everyone here's chapter 2 of the story title that I don't really like but might as well deal with…On to the story…

************************8

The girls were silent. The boys were silent. No one would say anything. Finally blossom spoke up.

"So what do you think HIM and the runks have up their sleeves? Plus what did they do with the powerpunks?" Realization stuck them that the girls didn't check on them. They flew down stairs at the speed of light and searched every single one of the rooms looking for them. The Ruffs came down shortly after but at a slower pace with confusion easily seen on their faces.

"Uh, I thought you girls were enemies or something, why are you suddenly worried about them?" They stopped running around and stared at Brick.

"They came to us saying they surrendered and wanted to be buddy buddy but actually HIM was brainwashing them and they may be in grave danger." Brick raised his eyebrow before nodding slowly. The others still didn't get it, they'll catch on later.

"This is just great, what are we gonna do now?" Buttercup threw her hands in the air to shoe what she meant. Blossom sat down and began thinking on the topic.

"This doesn't make any sense! I still don't know what happened to me in the past 48 hours! I could have been raped for all I know!" Mitch seemed to get angry a bit at the 'rape' part. Aw he cares so much 3.

Unaware to the eight teens in the house was a giant hooded figure outside the door. It picked the lock and slowly crept inside. Noticing the stairs leading to where they were it descended its way holding something in its hand. Once it was at the last step and in clear view the girls gasped making the boys turn around and get in a stance, ready to fight. It reached for its hood and threw it back revealing. . .

"BRITTANY?!" Standing in front of the boys was their manager Brittany who for some reason decided to dress for Halloween.

"Yes its Brittany, where the hell have you boys been?" Butch stepped up

"Busy. What the hell are you doing, trying think we're about to die?!"

"What do you mean?" Boomer gave her that what-the-fuck look

"You're wearing a damn killer jacket for god's sake!"

"It's raining dumb ass." Mitch smacked his forehead

"No shit Sherlock, you could have worn a jacket like normal people!" She rolled her eyes.

"Im Brittany we're talking about, do I ever act normal to you?" The four of them looked at each before sighing.

"No in fact there are plenty of times you almost got us killed, arrested, raped, ki-"

"Ok, ok I get it."

Blossom, bubbles, buttercup and robin stared at the five in disbelief.

"Are they serious right now?" Buttercup whispered to Robin

"I guess, hey we're not normal either."

"True." They both turned back to the bickering superstars and their manger. Seeing that the Ruffs were losing was pretty amusing.

"You probably lost half your vocals come on we need to make sure your fine. Sing." They stared at her

"Really Brittany, now?"

"Yes, now do it." She said the last part in a death defying voice which could have scared anybody. The boys lined up and got ready to perform…

**One thing (acoustic) by: One direction**

**Mitch: I've tried playing it cool**

**But when I'm looking at you**

**I can't ever be brave**

**'Cause you make my heart race**

**Brick: Shot me out of the sky**

**You're my kryptonite**

**You keep making me weak**

**Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**

**Butch: Something's gotta give now**

'**Cause I'm dying just to make you see**

**That I need you here with me now**

**Cause you've got that one thing**

**All: So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**And you've got that one thing**

**Boomer: Now I'm climbing the walls**

**But you don't notice at all**

**That I'm going out of my mind**

**All day and all night**

**BCH, M, BM: Somethings' gotta give now**

**Cause I'm dying just to know your name**

**And I need you here with me now**

**Cause you've got that one thing**

The boys were singing to the girls, isn't that nice? And plus they were blushing the whole time making the boys smile. The girls were trying not to give in but they were charming standing across from them. Brittany could easily see the love connection between them.

**All: So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**Get out, get out, get out of my mind**

**And come on, come into my life**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**And you've got that one thing**

**All: Woah**

**Brick: You've got that one thing**

**Mitch: Get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**All: So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**So Get out, get out, get out of my mind**

**And come on, come into my life**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**And you've got that one thing**

Brittany started clapping, "I see, you still got it plus something extra." She darted her eyes between the boys and the girls noticing they got the hint. Each one of them started blushing a deep red, well mostly the girls, the boys were just enjoying the moment.

"I can't take this, it's too lovey dovey down here for me." Buttercup stormed upstairs.

"Don't worry I'll get her." Butch flew slowly upstairs disappearing from their view.

"Well this is nice and all but I think we should be going." Robin tried walking out but was held back by Mitch. Blossom took this as her advantage and snuck past the boys heading for her room.

"Suckers." She began snickering to herself when she ran into the wall. Yep literally ran into the 'Brick' wall. Yeah, she couldn't get away XD. Brick was hovering over Blossom. He picked her up much to protest and dragged her to her room. Her nails were digging into the carpet.

"I want to live, I WANT TO LIVE!"

_**~Back downstairs~**_

"Well that was awkward." Bubbles said. She looked at Boomer, Robin, Mitch and Brittany before declaring she was going to bed with Boomer on her tail.

"Boomer, stop poking me." *silence*

"Im serious, stop poking me boomer." *laughter*

"THAT'S IT!" Just as bubbles was about to jump on him a flash of lightning struck the sky following thunder making her jump into his arms.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"You know it too babe." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just put me down."

"No can do love."

"Uggh this is going to be a long night."

_**~back, BACK downstairs~**_

"Ok you two im going to go home, jump in my shower, and take my ass to bed." Mitch nodded not taking his eyes off of Robin

"Bye love birds!"

"LOVE BIRDS?!" Robin turned back to Mitch who was staring at her with happiness. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as he looked at her.

"You're blushing Robin." She was getting redder and redder by the minute.

"Y-you…i…ah fuck this shit." Mitch chuckled and released her going back upstairs. Ron was confused but let it slide and stalked up the stairs as well. When she reached the living room she kept feeling something behind her.

'_What is that?'_ Suddenly her eyes widened.

"STOP TOUCHING MY ASS PERVERT!" Mitch literally fell out on the floor laughing on the floor with a red faced pissed off Robin across edging slowly towards him. She pounced on him and threw playful punches at him.

"Okay, calm down." He managed to wrap one of his arms around her, throwing her under his arm and fly up to her room.

"No, help im gonna get raped!"

"Shutup already!"

"Don't tell me to shutup, I outta rip your throat out!" Mitch's face paled

"That's what I thought."

************************************8

How was that one…I thought the song kinda fit in since the boys like the girls and they're singing acoustically so I thought it was nice. Tell me what you think.

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	3. mornings

Hi everyone, im here with another chapter of…is this summer vacation! Had to make sure of that. Anyway if none of you have seen chapter 24 of summer vaca in la I'd like all of you to read it…now to the story!

After the girls were dragged to their doom they all soon fell asleep either on the bed or somewhere on the floor snuggled up against the boys. Aren't they cute? Or…doesn't it sound cute? Lol… While everyone was sleeping the boys had a gut feeling on them while they were asleep. They all felt like something was aiming closer and closer every day to get the girls. It made them tighten their grips around the girls' waist and/ or hands holding a scowl on their faces.

The next morning the boys woke up before the girls and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Silence rang through the air as they sat and did random things or just waited for Brick to finish cooking. Finally Boomer decided to break the ice.

"Did any of you guys have a weird feeling last night?" His brothers stared at him. Brick was slightly confused.

"A weird feeling?" Boomer nodded

"Yeah, like you felt something bad was about to happened, like a strange feeling." Mitch thought for a second.

"Now that you mention it, I did feel like something or someone is out to get us." Butch looked between his blonde and brown haired brothers.

"Ah don't tell me something else is out to get us." He ran a hand through his spiky hair and turned towards Brick.

"Leader boy, you have any idea or thoughts about the situation?" Brick thought about everything that happened to them back then and what might happen in the future but not to them but maybe the girls.

"Yo, Brick." Butch's voice trailed off in the distance. Brick couldn't seem to put anything together at the moment. Why would HIM suddenly come back, what does he want with the Runks and Punks, why does he smell something burning? Brick looked down and saw the eggs he was fixing were burning and quickly ran to the sink.

"See, and you say I can't cook, you were about to kill them things." Brick glared at Butch.

"At least I can cook without burning down the house with water!" Butch gave him that what-the-fuck look.

"Really dude, how am I supposed to burn a house down with water?!"

"You tell Butch, you tell me."

"Oh shut up!" Boomer and Mitch shook their heads and went to prepare other foods. While Brick and Butch were still going at it, Boomer snuck up behind them and doused them with flour. Now they both looked like two messed up ghosts.

"You're going to pay for that!" Next thing you knew, it turned into an all-out flour war. You know how much I'd love do to that? Mitch, being that one guy in a movie that doesn't get hit with food and everyone's like what the heck, how come he didn't blasted by the chicken, went to watch TV while red, blue, and green battled it out in the kitchen.

~10 minutes later~

Blossom was the first to wake up. She noticed Brick was gone so she figured he might be downstairs with his brothers. She took her sweet innocent time floating downstairs thinking that she'd have the best morning ever, that was until she saw how heaven suddenly took a turn for her and her sisters kitchen.

"What happened in here?!" She crossed her arms and got into that –explain- pose and narrowed her eyes to the three boys covered in white from head to toe. Brick smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh well you see, what had happened was…Butch care to explain." Brick pushed Butch in front of him making some flour fall out his hair. His eyes widened at the pissed look on Blossoms face and threw boomer in front of them.

"It was his fault, ask him."

"HEY!"

"Boomer, what did you guys do?"

"Apparently they covered out whole kitchen in white flour." Everyone turned their attention to Robin who was casually leaning on the stairs. She stepped down and took a spot next to Blossom. When she was about to open her mouth Mitch beat her to it.

"Just so you know babe, I was not a part of all of that." Mitch gestured his thumb towards the three.

"Don't call me babe and second I can see that." Mitch popped a soda in reply.

"As I was going to say-" Robin was cut of yet again by bubbles and buttercup.

"Oh my gosh what happened to the kitchen?!"

"Did they have a fight and I missed it, seriously, come on!" Everyone sweat dropped at buttercup before going back to the topic at hand.

"Now, AGAIN, before I was rudely interrupted TWICE, what happened?" Boomer stepped up.

"Well you see…Butch and Brick were picking on each other and stuffed flour down my throat."

"The fuck!" The girls stared at the boys in disbelief

"NO that isn't what happened…see Brick made fun of me about cooking and so we started arguing then blondie over there covered us in flour."

"Well, you two shouldn't be fighting."

"And you shouldn't sleep with a damn octopus anymore; guess we're both out of luck."

"Don't you dare talk her that way!"

"Yeah because im going to hurt a stuffed animals' feelings!" Blossom had had enough of the two.

"You know what, I don't care who started it, all of you are going to clean up the kitchen, no arguments about it."

"But, but-"

"None!"

I thought It'd be kinda funny to throw the last part in their sorry it's so short, I promise to make it longer next time so review and tell me what you think

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


End file.
